


Geständnisse

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny und Steve ringen sich endlich dazu durch, ihre Umwelt über ihre Beziehung offiziell in Kenntnis zu setzen. Es wäre nicht wirklich nötig gewesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geständnisse

„Ich – du – _was_? Wiederhol das!“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich bin jetzt mit Danny zusammen.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung hört Steve seine Schwester tief durchatmen. „Du bist jetzt mit Danny zusammen. Ach so, ja klar – Danny. Nicht Daniela, oder Dani, sondern Danny.  
Mit dem Danny, der mich damals angerufen hat, um rauszubekommen, wie er dich am besten durch deine Erkältung pflegt, richtig? Mit dem Danny, der bei dir eingezogen ist, als sein Apartment nicht länger bewohnbar war.“

Kurz tritt Stille ein, und Steve hört Mary ein weiteres Mal tief durchatmen.

„Ok, gut, schön. Wärst du jemand anders, würde ich vermutlich fragen, _Wann ist das passiert?!_ – Aber du bist nicht jemand anders. Ein Update zwischendurch wär trotzdem schön gewesen. Was ist denn aus deiner Trulla geworden?“

Steve blinzelt verwirrt. Das ging ihm jetzt alles zu schnell. „Trulla?“

„Trulla. Dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen, sehr hübsch.“

„Meinst du Catherine?“

„Woher soll _ich_ wissen, ob ich Catherine meine? _Du_ hast doch mit ihr geschlafen und halb das Haus zum Einstürzen gebracht.“

Steve wird ein bisschen rot, aber Mary gibt ihm keine Zeit etwas dazu zu sagen. „Ist ja im Prinzip auch egal, was aus ihr geworden ist. Die Trulla ist offenbar Geschichte. Jetzt ist _Danny_ dran.  
Weißt du, dass du mich noch nie über irgendeine deiner Eroberungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hast, Bruderherz? Noch nie.  
Andererseits war keine deiner Eroberungen ein Mann. Mit einer Tochter. Und einem Hund – ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr einen _Hund_ habt. Und er heißt Buster … und die Tochter Grace, richtig?“

Steve nickt, dann fällt ihm auf, dass Mary das kaum beobachten kann. „Ja. Genau“, erwidert er also beistimmend.

Er hört Mary schnorcheln, eindeutig amüsiert. „Wie lange wohnt ihr noch gleich zusammen, Bruderherz? Du und _Danny_.“

Steve weiß nicht wieso, aber sein Nacken wird heiß. „Seit ein paar Monaten.“

„Mhhm. Sein Apartment war abgebrannt, richtig?“

„Äh. Ja.“

„Also hast du ihn eingeladen, bei dir zu wohnen …“

„Er konnte nirgendwo anders hin, Mary -“

„Richtig, denn Hawaii ist berühmt dafür, die einzige tropische Insel völlig ohne öffentliche Unterkünfte zu sein. Das Hilton ist lediglich ein Mythos. Also hast du ihn eingeladen, bei dir zu wohnen … und er ist einfach geblieben. Nein, warte, ich weiß: Er wollte irgendwann wieder ausziehen – aber du hast ihn nicht gelassen!“

Steve verengt misstrauisch die Augen. „Wer hat dir das gesagt?“

„Oh mein Gott, du bist so ein Neandertaler! Wie hast du den Mann rumgekriegt? Hast du ihm mit einer Keule über den Kopf gehauen und ihn ins Bett gezerrt? Hast du sein Apartment _angezündet_ , damit er bei dir einzieht? Muss ich ihn retten kommen?“

Steve ist überfordert. Er hatte damit gerechnet, sich für seine plötzliche Homosexualität rechtfertigen zu müssen, nicht für … alles andere.

„Du musst ihn nicht retten kommen“, gibt Steve mürrisch zurück. „Ihm geht’s wunderbar. Ich bin derjenige, der angeschossen wurde – aber das nur nebenbei.“

„Ach, du kannst das ab. Wenn es lebensbedrohlich wäre, hätte Danny mich angerufen.“

Steves Nacken wird noch ein wenig heißer. „Vermutlich, ja.“

„Vermutlich“, gibt Mary zurück. „ _Vermutlich_? Nein. Ganz sicher, Steven. Ganz sicher hätte er mich angerufen. Denn er ist ein verdammt guter Kerl. Im Prinzip hätte ich wissen müssen, was los ist, sobald er mich angerufen hat, um zu fragen, welchen _Tee_ er dir kochen soll. Und ich bin unglaublich froh, dass du ihn hast, und ich freue mich für dich, selbst wenn du ihn überhaupt nicht verdienst.“

Steve schließt für einen Moment die Augen. „Jah, ich weiß.“

Mary ist plötzlich auffallend still.

Steve blinzelt verwundert. „Mary?“

„Du liebst ihn.“

Es ist keine Frage.

Blut schießt in Steves Wangen.

„Du _liebst_ ihn“, wiederholt Mary, einen unerwartet zärtlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Steve schließt ein weiteres Mal die Augen. „Ja.“

Das Zugeständnis schickt kleine Stromstöße durch seinen ganzen Körper, und seine Brust fühlt sich gleichzeitig zentnerschwer und federleicht an. Steve muss tief durchatmen.

„Liebe Güte.“ Mary klingt tief beeindruckt. Steve kann das nachfühlen. Er selbst ist mehr als einfach nur überfordert.

 

„Alles ok?“

Steve sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus, und Danny macht sich augenblicklich Sorgen, dass Mary nicht so tolerant reagiert hat, wie Steve ihm versprochen hatte, dass sie würde – aber Steve nickt. „Alles ok.“

Er humpelt auf Krücken zum Sofa, lässt sich neben Danny in die Polster sinken, und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

Danny betrachtet ihn von der Seite. „Meine Mutter sendet ihre Grüße.“

Steve hält die Augen weiter geschlossen, und Danny betrachtet ihn aufmerksam von der Seite. „Sie heißt dich außerdem herzlich in der Familie willkommen.“

Steve rollt sich auf die Seite und wickelt sich um Danny. „Sie ist nicht böse?“

Danny legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken. „Warum, Steven, sollte sie böse sein?“

Steve drückt sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge. „Ich bin nicht gerade … also … die ideale Schwiegertochter.“

Danny lacht ihn hemmungslos aus. „Das bist du nicht, nein.“

Steve hebt sein Gesicht zu ihm an, und Danny streicht ihm über den Kopf. „Sie behauptet, sie wusste es, seit sie und Dad mich hier besucht haben, Babe. Sie hatte genug Zeit, sich darauf einzustellen. Und sie hat dich gern. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Steve blickt ihn nachdenklich an, und Danny hat ein bisschen Angst, was er ausbrütet.

„Mary war auch nicht überrascht“, sagt Steve dann, und Danny hebt eine Augenbraue. „War sie nicht?“

Steve deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Nur am Anfang ein wenig. Aber dann hat sie gesagt, dass sie’s eigentlich hätte wissen müssen.“

Das erstaunt Danny jetzt doch. „Wie das? Sie lebt in nem anderen Staat!“

Steve hebt die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

Danny blinzelt ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum wir uns überhaupt die Mühe machen, irgendwen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Chin und Kono haben keinen Ton gesagt, als sie uns im Krankenhaus Händchen halten gesehen haben – und ich wette mit dir, dass Rachel …“

Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, und Steve runzelt die Stirn.

„Ihr versteht euch _besser_ “, sagt er mit mehr Überzeugung als er spürt. „Sie wird dir daraus keinen Strick drehen.“

Sein Tonfall deutet an, dass er Rachel erschießen wird, sollte sie versuchen, Grace von Danny fern zu halten, weil er jetzt eine Beziehung mit einem Mann führt, und Danny kneift die Augen zu.

„Wird sie nicht“, stimmt Danny ihm zu. „Bestimmt nicht.“

Er räuspert sich. „Hast du Catherine angerufen?“

Steve stöhnt leise auf und presst sein Gesicht an Dannys Schulter. „Muss ich?“

Danny nickt. „Ganz ohne jeden Zweifel.“

Also greift Steve nach seinem Handy, sucht in der Liste nach Catherines Nummer … und wählt.

 

Es klingelt exakt zweimal, dann nimmt Catherine das Gespräch an. „Commander?“  
Ihr Tonfall ist fröhlich, freundlich, und vielleicht ein bisschen unanständig.

Steve will sterben. „Ähm. Äh. Catherine.“

„Oh je. Du rufst nicht wegen eines Dates an. Ich soll schon wieder Eigentum der Regierung für dich missbrauchen.“

„Ähm. Nein. Äh … Catherine …“

Neben ihm auf dem Sofa gibt Danny ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Du bist unfassbar geschmeidig, Babe.“

„Ist das Danny?“ fragt Catherine sofort. „Wie geht’s ihm?“

„Gut“, antwortet Steve automatisch. „Danny geht’s gut. Ich bin angeschossen worden. In den Oberschenkel.“

Danny schnaubt ein weiteres Mal, Catherine drückt Steve ihr Mitgefühl aus.

„Danke“, sagt Steve. „Aber ich kann schon wieder einigermaßen laufen. Deswegen ruf ich auch nicht an.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Catherine. „Deswegen also nicht. Und du willst auch kein Date und keine Satellitenüberwachung.“

„Nein. Ähm. Äh. Ich muss dir was sagen.“

„Du liebe Güte.“

„Ja. Ich … äh.“

„Noch ein _Äh_ , und ich fange an zu lachen.“

„Ich bin jetzt mit Danny zusammen.“

Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung drückt Steve auf die Ohren, und er beißt nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum – dann hört er Catherine leise ausatmen. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, bestätigt er unsicher.

„Also _waren_ das seine Haare auf dem Kopfkissen!“

Steve kraust verwirrt die Stirn. „Huh?“

„Als ich zuletzt bei dir übernachtet habe, hab ich blonde Haare auf dem Kopfkissen gefunden!“

Steve schluckt trocken. „Ja. Ähm. Möglich. Aber da waren wir noch nicht -“

„Ich freu mich für dich!“

Steve weiß vor Überraschung nicht, was er sagen soll.

Danny betrachtet ihn besorgt von der Seite.

„Du freust -“, setzt Steve fassungslos an. „Wirklich?“

„Selbstverständlich!“ gibt sie sofort zurück. „Warum denn nicht?“

Steve weiß nicht, ob seine Antwort vielleicht eingebildet klingen würde, also hält er sie zurück.

„Ach – wegen _uns_? Sei doch nicht albern, Steve“, sagt Catherine dann, und Steves Ego geht benommen zu Boden. „Du weißt, dass ich dich gern habe“, fährt sie fort, „und der Sex war großartig … Aber du und Danny … Selbst _ich_ habe gemerkt, dass da was im Busch war!“

Steve stöhnt leise und versteckt sein Gesicht an Dannys Schulter. „Sie wusste es schon“, nuschelt er verzweifelt.

Danny nimmt ihm sein Handy weg.

„Woher“, grollt Danny ins Telefon, „wusstest du es schon?“

„Danny?“

„Wer bitte sonst? Also: Woher?!“

„Naja, ich hab’s nicht zwingend gewusst – eher ne solide Ahnung gehabt.“

„Ja, aber warum?“

„Das fragst du mich jetzt nicht im Ernst? Habt ihr euch mal zusammen gesehen?“

Danny starrt ein Loch in die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

Er hört Catherine leise lachen. „Dann vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es einigermaßen offensichtlich war.“

„Aber …“ Danny gestikuliert mit der freien Hand in den Raum hinein. Dann gibt er auf. „Okay.“

„Gut. Für den Fall, dass Steve es noch nicht an dich weiter gegeben hat: Ich freu mich für euch. Und jetzt muss ich los. Ich hab ein Date. Mit einem hoffentlich heterosexuellen Mann. Man weiß ja nie …“

Danny zieht eine Grimasse, verabschiedet sich von ihr und legt auf. „Wir waren offensichtlich“, informiert er Steve. „Wenn Rachel es auch schon weiß – sie hat mal so’ne zweideutige Bemerkung gemacht … und _Grace_ … Ich bring mich um.“

 

Rachel ist sich nicht sicher, was sie zu erwarten hat.

Danny hat sie zum Essen eingeladen. Das an sich ist Grund genug, nervös zu werden. Aber Danny hat sie außerdem darum gebeten, Grace mitzubringen – und er will für sie kochen.

Danny ist ein guter Koch, das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass Rachel ganz unwillkürlich Angst hat, dass er ihr was sagen will, und sich nicht traut, ihr gegenüberzutreten, ohne sie zuvor gefüttert zu haben.

Und sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das sein könnte.

Er hat sie noch nie zu sich eingeladen, weder in sein schäbiges Apartment, noch in Commander McGarretts Haus.

Vielleicht ist er krank, vielleicht ist es ernst, vielleicht muss er irgendwo verdeckt ermitteln und wird Gracie jahrelang nicht sehen können. Es klingt absurd, selbst in ihrem eigenen Kopf, aber irgendetwas muss vorgefallen sein, sonst hätte er sie einfach angerufen und es ihr gesagt.

Sie verstehen sich besser. Sie können miteinander reden, ohne sich gegenseitig anfallen zu wollen.

„Mommy?“ Grace steht neben ihr, blickt aus großen braunen Augen zu ihr auf, und Rachel reißt sich zusammen und klopft an. Sie hört Buster vor der Tür, und lächelt unwillkürlich, weil er nicht bellt, sondern lediglich leise winselt. Er weiß, dass Grace auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist.

Es dauert etwa eine halbe Minute, ehe Danny ihnen aufmacht, und er trägt Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das aussieht, als würde es Commander McGarrett gehören. Rachel lächelt in sich hinein.

Grace hat ihr erzählt, dass Onkel Steve Danno vor nicht allzu langer Zeit _auf den Mund_ geküsst hat – während Grace daneben saß. Mehr ist laut ihrer Tochter nicht vorgefallen, aber Rachel geht davon aus, dass selbst Daniel ein Zeichen wie dieses nicht übersehen kann.

Wenn doch muss sie ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden. So geht das nicht weiter.

„Hey, ihr“, sagt Danny leise, beugt sich zu Grace hinunter, umarmt und küsst sie, erst dann begrüßt er Rachel. Rachel legt den Kopf schief, studiert ihn mit einem nicht zu unterdrückenden Lächeln, und als er sich dessen bewusst wird, duckt er leicht den Kopf und bekommt rote Wangen.

Rachel starrt ihn an. _Oh_.

Dieser _Idiot_.

Rachel ist im Begriff, Danny zu sagen, was für ein gigantischer Vollidiot er ist, wenn er denkt, dass er sie in auch nur irgendeiner Weise beschwichtigen muss, bevor er ihr erzählt, dass er eine neue Beziehung hat – mit dem Mann, mit dem er schon seit Monaten zusammen wohnt, in dessen Armen Grace bereits geschlafen hat, dem sie beinahe genau so sehr vertraut wie ihrem eigenen Vater – als Commander McGarrett hinter Danny auftaucht. „Ihr liegt perfekt in der Zeit. Das Essen ist gerade fertig geworden.“

Grace bricht ihre Begrüßung des Hundes ab, um Onkel Steve zu umarmen und zu küssen, und er reicht Rachel die Hand, nachdem er sich von ihrer Tochter gelöst hat.

Rachel beschließt, gute Miene zum lächerlichen Spiel zu machen, und abzuwarten, was diese zwei Spaßvögel sich für sie ausgedacht haben.

Sie haben sich Steaks in der strenggeheimen Marinade von Dannys Mutter ausgedacht. Zu den Steaks gibt es Salat – und zum Nachtisch Haupia mit Früchten. Haupia ist ein traditionelles hawaiianisches Gericht – Kokosnuss-Pudding – von dem Rachel sich nicht vorstellen kann, dass ihr Exmann es freiwillig zubereitet hat.

Commander McGarrett scheint also zumindest einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Rachel ist erleichtert. Sie hatte befürchtet, der arme Mann würde von Danny völlig untergebuttert.

Wie es auch immer um das Kräfteverhältnis in dieser Beziehung bestellt sein mag, der Commander deckt den Tisch auf der Veranda, als Danny ihn darum bittet, inklusive Eistee für Grace, dann hilft er Danny, die Teller nach draußen zu tragen.

Rachel lehnt sich in ihrem Korbstuhl zurück, lässt ihren Blick zwischen den Beiden hin und her gleiten, und ist mit einem Mal mehr als sicher, dass sie sich um diese Zwei keine Sorgen machen muss.

„Das sieht hervorragend aus“ kommentiert sie, als ihr Teller vor ihr abgestellt wird, aber Danny schafft nicht mehr als ein flüchtiges, nervöses Lächeln. Rachel beißt sich amüsiert auf die Unterlippe.

Sie wartet, bis Danny und Steve sich gegenüber von ihr und Grace hingesetzt haben, dann hebt sie in gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit die Augenbrauen. „Also? Welcher ungeahnten Begebenheit habe ich diese Einladung zu verdanken?“

Danny räuspert sich unbehaglich, Commander McGarrett starrt auf seinen Teller hinab. Rachel fühlt sich unglaublich gut unterhalten.

Ihr Gesicht muss dies preisgegeben haben, denn Danny verengt mit einem Mal die Augen. „Du weißt es schon!“

Rachel räuspert sich und streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Du trägst sein T-Shirt, Daniel.“

Danny blickt an sich hinab, dann wird er tatsächlich rot.

Rachel lacht ihn aus. Neben ihr macht Grace sich mit einem Mal ganz fürchterlich gerade. „Danno!“

Danny hat sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, seiner Tochter zu antworten. „Ja, Äffchen?“

„Hast du Mommy eingeladen, um ihr zu sagen, dass du … dass Onkel Steve und du …“

„Ja, Äffchen. Aber deine Mommy scheint es schon gewusst zu haben.“

Grace runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Warum wolltest du nicht, dass es jemand weiß?“

„Das hast du falsch verstanden, Äffchen. Aber Onkel Steve und ich … also … wir sind doch erst ganz kurz …“

Grace sieht jetzt ganz fürchterlich verwirrt aus. „Aber ihr habt euch doch schon ganz lange lieb!“

„Ähm.“ Danny schluckt trocken. „Ja. Richtig, aber …“

Er und Steve tauschen einen kurzen Blick. Grace wartet geduldig auf eine einigermaßen logische Antwort ihres Vaters. Es kommt keine.

„Was dein Vater sagen will, mein Schatz“, nimmt Rachel es also auf sich, die Sachlage zu klären, „ist, dass er und Onkel Steve erst vor kurzem gemerkt haben, wie … mhm … wie lieb sie einander tatsächlich haben.“

„So dass sie sich immer küssen wollen?“ fragt Grace nach, mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck, den man sich vorstellen kann, und Rachel räuspert sich – gleichzeitig mit Danny und Commander McGarrett. „Küssen. Genau. Sie wollen sich küssen.“

Grace nickt, dann zieht sie plötzlich ein ganz schrecklich ernsthaftes Gesichtchen und wendet sich Commander McGarrett zu. „Heißt das, du gehst jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zurück zur Navy?“

Steve starrt sie an. „Ich bin immer noch in der Reserve, Gracie“, sagt er dann langsam.

Danny streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt seinen Oberschenkel. „Blitzmerker“, raunt er ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu. Steves Gesicht sieht aus, als denke er darüber nach, an den Strand zu flüchten und sich im Sand einzugraben. Rachel versteckt ihr Schmunzeln hinter ihrer Hand.

Grace hingegen sieht ganz fürchterlich besorgt aus. „Aber Onkel Steve“, sagt sie ernst. „Wenn die bei der Navy genau so … so _blöd_ sind wie bei der Army, dann …“

„Onkel Steve kann auf sich aufpassen, Äffchen“, versucht Danny, sie zu beschwichtigen. „Und über die blöden Leute müssen wir uns erst dann Gedanken machen, sollte Onkel Steve tatsächlich wieder eingezogen werden – und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist denkbar gering. Onkel Steve wird alt, musst du wissen. Bald wollen die ihn bei der Navy sowieso nicht mehr haben.“

Steve starrt jetzt ihn an, sichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen Dankbarkeit, weil Danny es ihm abgenommen hat, Grace zu beruhigen, und … Empörung. Glühender, flammender Empörung.

Rachel räuspert sich. „Commander McGarrett ist in deinem Alter, Daniel.“

Danny grinst sie an. „Ich weiß. Aber _ich_ habe auch nicht vor, in näherer Zukunft wie ein Affe auf Zucker durch den Dschungel zu springen.“

Gracie lacht, Commander McGarrett dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl zu Danny um. „Allein dafür“, beginnt er mit mühsam unterdrücktem Schmunzeln, und einem Leuchten in den Augen, das selbst Rachel warm werden lässt, „werde ich Ausdauertraining für das komplette Team einführen. Inklusive Dauerlauf durch den Dschungel.“

Danny sticht ihm seinen Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „Das würdest du nicht wagen.“

Steve duckt leicht den Kopf, seine Antwort besteht aus einem liebevollen Grinsen, und Rachel kann nicht anders als lächeln, als Danny sich vorbeugt, seine Hand an die Wange seines Partners legt, und ihn küsst – vor Gracie, vor ihr und der Welt.

Es tut ein bisschen weh, aber auf die gute Art. Diese Zwei haben ihr Einverständnis und ihren ganz ausdrücklichen Segen – selbst wenn weder das Eine noch das Andere wirklich notwendig war.


End file.
